The Stag and the Doe
by LilyFlower616
Summary: "I'll get the girl, I will." James had always loved Lily, but would he ever get her? Read to see what breaks them apart and what brings them together. Rated M to be safe. Sorry about some first chapters being short. More to come soon! R&R please! xxx
1. I'll Get the Girl

"I'll get the girl, I will." James had been telling Sirius for four years straight, but even Sirius didn't believe it anymore.

Sirius knew this would hurt James, but he had to tell him at some point, "James, mate. It's been four years, you think we're going to come back at the end of the summer and she's just going to fall into your arms? It's not like that. I know you want it to be, but it never will." Sirius had been looking down the whole time he said this, not wanting to see the furious look on James's face. But he was surprised at what he saw when he looked over; James, was crying. James, who hadn't shed a tear when he broke his leg with a from a bloody bludger! James, who hadn't shed a tear when he broke his caller bone from Sirius pushing him off his broom in first year! James, who was stubborn as hell, and never lost faith! James, James Potter!

He watched James cautiously for a moment before sighing and saying, "James, I, I know it seems hard to let her go. But, you-"

But James stopped crying and suddenly looked furious. He got up and started pacing around the room before saying, "No. I told you! I _will, _get the girl!" James could picture Her in his mind right then; with her fiery red hair, that hung in ringlets down to her waist. With her bright, emerald green eyes shaped like almonds. Her petite frame. And then there was James, with his messy raven hair, bright hazel eyes, and several inches taller than Her.

She was a beauty, but, thanks to James; never had a boyfriend of her own. They were all either to scared to ask, or frightened off in the middle of the date, by James showing up and threatening to sic the quidditch team on them if they didn't 'get away from his delicate flower'. It was really rather funny, the pair of them. She hated him, he loved her. It was the perfect tragedy. But alas, the toe rag James was, would never get Her.

Sirius stared at him for a moment and said, "Well, er. What's that muggle saying again? Oh, yeah! Eh, if you love something, let it go, if it wants your money, it'll come back?" James couldn't help but laugh at that one, knowing that Sirius was thoroughly confused.

James was doubled up on the floor having fits of giggles when Sirius started laughing with him. It looked rather funny though, with his trying to keep a straight face and laughing. "It's not funny you stupid moose! Go play with your little elk friends! I'm sure the horses missed you!" James normally would have defended his Stag stature, but found it too funny that Sirius had forgotten the animal every time and chosen a new one.

"Well, what am I then, mate? A moose? Elk? Horse? Which is it then?" James finished with a cheeky grin.

Sirius fumbled with words for a moment before saying, "Well- I, no- I mean- OH SHUT UP YOU BLOODY MOOSE!" James was again, doubled over in laughter, his face red from the lack of oxygen. It was funny, how just moments before they were fighting over Her. And now, here they were laughing their ruddy heads off!

"Oi, Paddy mate. You've got to admit that was pretty funny," James said as he wiped some stray tears from his cheeks.

"What ever you stupid moose... Let's go on down for some snacks now, I'm hungry." Sirius mumbled hotly.

James laughed, "Aren't you always hungry?" Sirius ignored the comment and walked out of the room, mumbling something about how stupid elks were. Four years, and the bloke still couldn't get the animal right.

"I'm a _stag_, mate!" James laughed and ran down the stairs after Sirius, hoping he hadn't already eaten it. It wouldn't be the first time.

James and Sirius finished their lunch before saying good bye to James's mum and dad. They were going down to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies, and to meet Remus and Peter, whom were staying with him for the next two days until Hogwarts started. Sirius had moved in, in their second year, when his mum kicked him out. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James made up the Marauders, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs.

James and Sirius arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. And immediately saw Remus and Peter. It was fairly easy to spot the two, they were the only young ones in there.

James ran over to their table and saw Remus and Peter fighting, he only caught a few words of it, from over the noise of the pub.

"... It's _my, _chocolate Peter! MINE!"

"No! I need it! I-"

James interrupted then, knowing how Remus was about his chocolate. Remus gave a new meaning to, 'it's that time of the month'.

Peter looked over and say James, and said," James! What took you so long? Remus stole _my,_ chocolate!" Remus's head snapped over to looked at Peter and his stare was more deadly than the Killing Curse. Of course James knew this wasn't true though, Peter tried to steal anything edible!

Remus continued to sit there, his caramel eyes shooting daggers into Peter's small watery blue eyes, from across the table.

James coughed and awkwardly said, "Well, I, er, suppose we should be off then?" Remus blinked for a moment, then seemed to finally notice James and Sirius. His face lit up like a candle and he greeted his best friends excitedly.

"James! Sirius! Have you been studying for O.W.L.'s? Did you read those books I sent you?" Of course, this had been how Remus spent his summer. Studying for O.W.L.'s at the end of the school year that hadn't even started yet.

James chuckled and said, "You really think I spent my summer reading books about herbology? No, no, and no." Remus's eyes narrowed and he mumbled something about going to get their books instead.

The four of them walked down Diagon Alley, Peter trailing behind, staring longingly at Honeydukes. Remus, was rather distracted, knowing he had to go meet Her, before they left. James wasn't to know though, because She wouldn't even talk to him. She and Remus were rather good friends, actually, She was one of his best friends. Remus's thoughts bounced away when he slammed right into the door way of the Three Brooms.

James was heading straight for the back- right where Remus was supposed to meet up with Her. Remus's caramel eyes widened, and he tried to catch up to James and stop him. But alas, he was too late. And there she was, all her school supplies sitting in a neat pile on the chair next to her. Her fiery red hair in a braid down the center of her back. Her eyes looked bright and exited, like they always did at the beginning of the school year. She didn't notice them yet, She was focused on one of the paintings on the wall. But there She was.

_Lily Evans._


	2. The Encounter

Lily looked up to see James walking towards her. Sirius was lingering behind with Remus and Peter, not wanting to be caught in the middle of it. Lily had a rather bad temper when it came to James, and everyone knew it.

Lily looked down and quickly grabbed a book, hoping he would take the hint and go away. But alas, she had the book upside down.

She heard James's melodic laugh as he said, "Flower, your book's upside down." Lily's face flushed red and she shoved her stuff into her bag. She tried to get out of the booth, but he sat down beside her and she had to sit back down.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath before growling out, "What do you want, Potter?"

James's smile only got wider and he replied with, "Well, then. I see _someone,_ woke up on the right side of the garden!" James turned to Sirius and said, "Hey Paddy! See what I did there? It was Siriusly punny!"

_Kill me now,_ thought Lily angrily. She looked James straight in the eye and cried, "Must you always ruin my day? Sending me letters all year was bad enough you know!"

She rammed him out of the seat, walked over to Remus, and hugged him tightly. She missed him, they hung out almost every day at Hogwarts.

Lily turned around to see James's face red with anger, redder than Lily's hair. His eyes narrowed and his glare was so furious she thought it could kill.

Lily laughed, and said in a seductive tone, "Something wrong, Jamesie?"

James had always hated names like that, and she knew it. But alas, James could never be mad at Lily, so he simply put on a smile and replied, "Oh, Lily. I thought you only used that name for me in the bedroom!"

Lily's jaw dropped and her face turned purple in anger._ How could he say that?_ She was so furious she thought she would kill him! She walked right over to him, centimeters from his face.

"Nice one, Potter. Use it again and you won't _need,_ a bedroom." His eyes widened in shock, and his hands flew down to his pants. Lily fought the urge to chuckle, having been thoroughly amused by the action.

He opened his mouth to see something, but Lily pointed her wand at him threatenly, before turning around and marching out of the store. She was heading towards Madam Puddifoot's when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Alice! Her best friend at Hogwarts! They were supposed to be meeting in the Leaky Cauldron, Alice was spending the last few days before school with Lily.

"Alice! I thought we were going to meet in Madam Puddifoot's!" Lily ran over to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Lily!"Alice cried, "I can't breath!" The two girls laughed and seperated.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" Alice laughed and grabbed Lily's arm.

"Let's go down to the Madam Puddifoot's, then we'll talk about what all has happened." The two girls walked arm in arm down to Madam Puddifoot's.

Lily really would have liked to have gone to the Leaky Cauldron instead, but the Marauders were there. Ugh, she _hated _Madam Puddifoot's! It was _way_ too pink and frilly! Plus it smelled so strongly of flowers that it made her rathre dizzy.

But, Lily walked with Alice anyways. When inside, then went to a table in the back, one close by the window.

Lily listened as Alice recalled all of the events that had happened over the summer, when she was done, Lily began. Alice was shocked when she heard the part of the Marauders. She almost peed herself when Lily told her the little comment she had made about James's pants!

The pair sat there for a good two hours or so, sipping there lemon tea. But Lily's head was starting to hurt badly, so she suggested that Alice go and get her school supplies.

They headed down to get her potion book first, but when they got there, James and Sirius were there too. Of course they were standing in the back, putting fireworks in the books, so that ever purchased them would get a fistfull of ashes in their faces. How immature these boys were. Lily wandered where Remus and Peter were, probably somewhere in Honeydukes, fighting over whom loved chocolate more.

Lily quickly slipped by James and grabbed Alice's book, while Alice purchased some ink and quills up front. When she was passing James to go back to the counter though, he saw her and grabbed her arm.

She tried to get away, but he dragged her over to the corner of the store. What he said shocked her!

James stuttered for a moment before looking down and saying, "Listen Lily, I'm, I'm sorry about earlier, in the Leaky Cauldron..." Lily would have walked away by now, but she was too shocked! James had never apologized for his foolishness!

She opened her mouth a few times before saying, "Er, I um, I suppose it's alright. I, I'm sorry about the little comment I made too," When she finished, she thought she saw the corners of his lips twitch, and fought the urge to smile herself.

They stood there for a moment in silence while James reached up and ran his hand through his hair. Lily _hated_ when he did that.

"Um, well. That's really all I have to say, see you on the train Lily." Then James walked over to Sirius, and started putting more fireworks into books again.

In a daze, Lily walked over to Alice and payed for the books. After getting all of her stuff, and a few things at Honeydukes, the two went back to Lily's house.

They stayed up a while longer, eating dinner and chatting with her mum and dad. Mr. and Mrs. Evans had always loved Alice. Her brown pixy cut hair, petite figure, and silky blue eyes gave her the image of a pixie. Petunia on the other hand, wouldn't come down at all, she adbsolutely hated Alice. Just because of her magic! So the horse stayed in her room with her ugly boyfriend Vermon.

After chatting for an hour or so, it was nearly ten o'clock! Then girls went up stairs and changed into their pajamas.

They layed in Lily's bed for a few moments, before Lily brung James up. It had been bugging her all day!

"Alice, when we were getting your potions book, me and James were talking. He apologized to me!" Lily cried. Alice only chuckled.

Lily's brow furrowed,"What's so funny?"

Alice only laughed more and said, "Lily? Did you ever think that maybe he wants to be your friend? Loving someone is hard, especially when you can't go within ten feet of them and not get hexed!"

Lily thought about this. _I suppose it could be true..._ Lily thought about it for a great amount of time. Pondering whether this was a trick. _Maybe he likes me still, and wants to be my friend!_ _But maybe he _doesn't_ like you. Maybe he's over it!_ Lily didn't know why, but the thought of him being over her deeply troubled her. She thought about him more and more. She couldn't fall asleep until midnight, and when she did, she dreamt of him.

_James Potter._


	3. The Train Ride

For the past two days, the boys had managed to tip over a tree that had been there for 50 years,(planted by Mr. and Mrs. Potter when they married), brake three windows, eat almost all the food in the house, brake three vases, and destroy Mrs. Potter's homemade tea cozies.

But alas, today was the day they went to Hogwarts and started their fifth year! The only down side to it was, they had to get up early. The boys usually slept in past noon! Except for Remus of course, he was the only sensible one out of them.

James lay in his bed and faintly heard a voice calling his name.

_James!_ The voice repeated. James replied to it mumbling something along the lines of, "No mum, it was Sirus! He ate your custard! Not that poor little kitten," But then James eyes snapped open as he heard two voices laughing loudly around him. He rubbed his eyes before leaning over and grabbing his glasses from his night stand. Once he could see clearly, he saw Remus and Peter doubled over in laughter, while Sirius was two inches from his face.

Sirius's eyes narrowed and he said, "Now, why do you always blame things on me? It could have been the kitten you know!" When he finished James thought he saw the corners of Sirius's mouth twitch upwards, and he chuckled softly.

He was still laughing when he said, "Mate, you should know. You have doggy breath." This remark caused a roar of laughter from the four boys, even Sirius! Only then did James notice that his mum was standing in the door qay, looking quizzically at the four of them.

She looked over at James and said, "James honey, you're up. Well, I hope you've got your trunks packed? Probably not. Well, go get ready then come downstairs for breakfast." And with that she twirled around and marched down the stairs.

James focused on the other three boys, whom were finally recovering from their laughter. It was funny, they had made the jokes so many times before, but they never seemed to get old.

James shoved past Sirius, Remus, and Peter he wanted to get a shower before breakfast. James was walking down the hall to the bathroom when he remembered his conversation with Lily from the other day. Of course he wasn't over her, but if he couldn't have her, he wanted to be her friend.

_I just hope _she_ understands that._ James thought. Fore, if he couldn't even speak to his Flower he thought he might die! He knew he was being over dramatic, but it was the truth! He couldn't live without her! Her beauty was so heavenly that James wanted to by her side day by day, twenty-four seven!

Ok, so he might've had a small obsession. Ok, scratch that. He may have had a _huge _obsession. It's not like everyone didn't know though, well, other than Lily. Lily seemed to think that he was in it for the chase. Never loved her, never would. Or so he had heard. Everytime he tried to ask Alice she went off and told Lily! Making James recieve several curses, of course. That seemed to be Lily's favorite thing to do. Attempt to curse James into obliviation without anyone knowing. But alas, she would never achieve this goal! James always got Sirius to help him out before she could. He hated to admit it, but she was a ruddy good dueler!

James shook off the thoughts with a shake of his head, and continued towards the bathroom, hoping the others had left warm water for him.

After James's shower, eating breakfast with his mates, mum, and dad, and arriving at platform nine and three quarters, he saw her again. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Her long, red hair was falling in ringlets down her back. Her emerald green eyes were lit up like the sun! Oh, how he wished he could stare into them for hours! What he would do to touch her hair! Yes yes, he was a tad stalkerish, but, that was the Potter motto.

Like James did every year, he walked over to Lily and said hello. Now, normally he would've asked her out and made several sexual comments- today though, he walked over and said, "Hello Lily, have a nice summer?"

Lily looked slightly taken aback from his polite comment, and replied with, "Yes, I suppose... Although, those letter's _were_ slightly distracting." Lily and James chuckled at this, knowing James had written one every day over the summer. He still wandered if she had ever read them.

James's hand went up to his hair, but he quickly stopped himself and rubbed his neck, knowing Lily hated it. He laughed nervously and said, "Well, I was er, wandering. Would you maybe want to share a compartment with me, Sirius, Peter, and Remus? You can bring Alice along if you like, Frank two."

Lily's brow furrowed and after a moment or two, she replied, "Well, I suppose. Let me just ask Alice and then we'll meet you in your compartment, alright?" James's face lit up and he quickly nodded his head, too shocked to speak.

James watched as Lily turned her trolley and went to find Alice. Then he bounced back over to the Marauders and told them the news. Peter seemed rather jealous, Lily having all the attention. But Remus and Sirius thought it was great.

They heard the trains whistle and hurriedly got on. James was happy to find Lily, Alice, and Frank waiting for them in their usual compartment. They didn't know how, but they always managed to get the same one every year.

Lily was sitting on one side alone, with Alice opposite her sitting on Frank's lap. Peter was the first to enter, and he sat beside Frank. Sirius went in next, and sat by Lily, leaving one seat between them. Remus looked at James, then at the two empty seats before shaking his head and sitting next to Peter. James was shocked to see that Lily wasn't absolutely repulsed when he sat beside her.

He sat there grinning broadly while Lily talked to Remus about some new books she thought he would like. James had to laugh when she said, "Oh, don't read Little Red Riding Hood though, I didn't like that one too much. That stupid little wolf annoyed me!"

The boys laughed, (not Frank), at the inside joke, enjoying the confused looks that spread across Lily, Alice, and Frank's faces.

James was about to say something when they door opened and a trolley of sweets rolled in.

"Anything from the trolley?" A voice yelled from behind a stack of pumpkin pasties. James watched as Lily hurriedly reached into her pocket. She counted out her money and looked a little dissapointed. She stuffed the change back into her pocket, and said, "None for me, thanks."

James didn't like to see Lily dissapointed to he grabbed a hand full of galleons, and said, "We'll take the lot."

Lily's eyes widened in suprise and she looked at James in awe. She didn't know anyone who had that much money! Not that it mattered, she was just shocked.

James grabbed a pumpkin pastie and handed it to Lily, "Here! My treat!" Lily slowly reached out and took the pastie, a small smile forming on her face.

"Th-thanks James," Lily smiled at him once more before unwrapping the pastie. James offered some sweets to the others and Sirius and Peter attacked! Remus immediately called dibs on all the chocolate though, like always.

On the train ride, they mostly talked about what all had happened over the summer. Peter said that he had discovered some new foods, Alice said her parents were fighting more often, Remus said he had read some new books, Frank said he had been at a summer camp for young aurors, but Lily didn't say anything. She sat there, looking out the window in a daze. James wandered what she was think about.

For the rest of the ride, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, and Alice engaged in a game of exploding snap, while James and Lily spoke about all the fights they had gotten into over the years- he was glad the others were so focused on the game right now.

Lily chuckled and said, "Remember that time in third year when you sent some first years dressed as cupid to shoot me in the butt with arrows? Then I cursed you into the hospital wing for a week?" James laughed along with her, remembering how stupid the plan had been.

James looked down at his hands and slowly said, "Listen Lily, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for- for- for being such an arrogant toe rag, as you would put it." James looked up,"Can we just start over? Be friends?"

Lily didn't know why, but this idea upset her greatly. She put on a smile, but knew it didn't reach her sad eyes. "Of course James, I'd love that."

Only then did James realized that she had been calling him James this whole time! A lop sided grin covered his face.

"Cool."


	4. The Tale of the Three Brothers

For the last hour of the train ride, Lily sat watching the view outside of the window. James had joined in on a game of exploding snap moments after they had agreed to be friends. The thought of it still troubled her though. After so many years of hate, could she really think of him as a friend? What would Severus think? Severus and James hated each other!

Lily pushed these thoughts aside, and pulled out her favorite book- the Tales of Beedle the Bard. She was just about to begin reading the Tale of the Three Brothers, when a voice from her left said, "That one was always my favorite."

Lily jumped and looked over to see James's face inches from hers. Lily cleared her her throat and slowly said, "Would you like to read it with me?" James smiled down at her and nodded his head.

She cleared her throat once more and began,-

_"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. in time, the brothers reached a river to deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treachorous water. They were half way across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congradulate the three brothers on their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enought to evade him._

_So the eldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existance; a wand that must always win duels for it owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the river bank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from the place without being followed by Death. And Death, not unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts._

_In due course the brothers seperated, each for his own destination._

_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wandas his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerfull wand he had snatched from Death himself, and how it made him invincible._

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the eldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and,for good measure, slit the eldest brother's throat._

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother joureneyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._

_Yet she was sad and cold, seperated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal word, she di dnot truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her._

_And so Death took the second brother for his own._

_But though Death searched for the thrid brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

Lily finished and closed the book. She looked over at James and saw him studying her intently. She coughed and put her book back into her bag. She looked out the window and saw the train coming to a stop.

She turned her attention back to the others and said, "We're here!" They all got up and exited the train, getting one of the first carriages. Again, James was sitting by Lily.

The ride up to the castle was bumpy, but in a good way. At one point they hit a pot hole and Lily landed in James's lap! She had blushed furiously and muttered apologies like a mad woman. When they came to a stop infront of the giant oak doors, then seven of them headed into the Great Hall for the feast and the sorting.

Alice sat down first with Lily on her left and Frank on her right. Infront of Lily was Remus, the to his left was James, Sirius, and Peter. Peter immediately started shoving stakes, potatoes, kidney pudding, and several other things into his mouth after the sorting.

Lily and Alice talked about their schedules with Frank, while the Marauders talked about the first quidditch game of the year. James was the captain, and chaser for the team. While Sirius was a beater. Remus and Peter didn't play, they just liked to watch.

By the end of the feast, they were all tired from eating so much. The seven walked up to the Gryffindor common room and seperated to their dormitories.

Lily and Alice talked for a few moments about the events of the day, before both of them fell asleep. One thinking of all the adventures of tomorrow, the other thinking of the peculiar train ride from the day.

* * *

**Just wanted to say something. I'm really sorry about the first couple of chapters being so short/boring. I'm hoping that I can fit my idea in one of the earlier chapters, but we'll just have to wait and see. Please be patient, r&r. [~LilyFlower616~]**


	5. The Cure for Boils

_James was running. Running down a winding hall from something- someone. He didn't know who it was. James looked different. He was taller, older. He kept running away from the person, down the long narrow hall. He went up a set of stairs, and down another winding hallway. He reached into his pocket for his wand, but saw it was not there._

_He came to a stop at the end of the hall, he was just about to open a door, where he could hear the cries of a woman and hand was on the knob now- he was turning it when- "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

James's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, the others were still asleep, but he sat there, his forehead sweaty with prespiration. He felt he couldn't breath, he had layed there gasping for breath for a moment, before reaching up and pulling his shirt over his head. The cool air chilled his back, but he could breath again.

He slowly layed down on his back. Had that really been him in his dream? Who had been the person that murdered him? James looked over at the clock and saw it was six in the morning. He usually didn't get up this early, but he was too afraid to go back to sleep.

He quickly washed up and got dressed before walking down to the common room. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he ran into no other than Lily Evans. She had one hand holding a book up to her face, another hand cradling a stack of books to her side. When they collided, the stack of books feel out of her hand, landing on her small shoe.

She dropped her book and started jumping up and down, holding her foot. It seemed as though she had dropped an entire library on herself!

James quickly started picking up her books, stuttering out apologies like there was no tomorrow. "Lily, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Lily had finally let go of her foot and was sitting on the arm of a chair with the shoe on it. It seemed to be fine though. James watched as she pulled out her wand, she whispered a spell and the red mark on her ankle went away immediately.

James nervously smiled, "You ought to teach me that one, someday."

The two of them laughed and James handed Lily her books. He wandered if she got up this early every day.

Lily coughed and asked him, "So, what brings you down here so early in the morning? I've never seen you up at this time!" They both laughed again, but James stopped when he thought of the horrid dream.

His hand went up to the back of his neck and he said, "Ah, you know. Nightmare." Lily thought this was rather odd, for she had had a nightmare that night too, infact it was the same one. She didn't know what it meant, but it frightened her greatly. But that wasn't the cause of her earlyness. She always liked to go out by the lake before breakfast. Everday! Even if it was storming.

Lily didn't really want to make him sit alone in the geat hall for an hour, so she coughed again and said, "Well, I was just going down to the lake, if you wanted to come with me?"

James's face broke into a wide grin and he nodded his head enthusiastically. _Maybe she likes you mate!_ James thought _ maybe she was just being polite._ He hated his brain, there was the Sirius part, which was far too enthusiastic, and then the Remus part, where he was logical. Yes, yes. James Potter, logical.

They exited the common room and walked in silence down to the lake. Not an awkward silence, it was really sort of pleasant.

They were both rather shocked really, for only days ago Lily had hated him. Now she thought of him as a friend. But that's how Lily was, she was an amazing person. Lily didn't know, but the reason for the Slytherins being in the hospital wing was James. Lily usually just ignored the comments of her being a 'mudblood', but as soon as she was out of sight, James cursed them into obliviation. He knew it upset her, it had too. And it made him furious that she would hang out with that Severus Snape, when his friends always called her a mudblood.

James didn't want to bring it up and argue about it wiht her, so he simply tucked his thoughts away and set down on a rock by the lake.

Lily was sitting behind him, leaning against a tree, her feet propped up on a small stone in front of her. As Lily read her book, James sat on the rock skipping stones, thinking about what he dream could have possibly meant. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore, he turned around and promptly said, "Lily. I'm scared."

Lily had never heard James say he was scared of something, and almost dropped her book in suprise. She quickly put in a book mark and leaned forwards, saying," What's happened, James?"

James quickly ran a hand through his hair and said, "That nightmare I had. It just seemed so real!" And Lily felt the same about her dream.

Lily swallowed and said, "What happened James? What happened in the dream?"

"I was running down this hallway, this long hallway in a house. This thing- this _person_ was cahsing me. And- and, I could hear someone. But, I tried to save them, I did!" cried James,"But, it got me.. It, it murdered me..." James trailed off.

Lily was shocked at how similiar their dreams had been! She asked one last final question, "James, who did you hear? Who was it?"

James thought the voice sounded slightly familiar, more mature though. He thought for a moment, and finally replied with, "I'm really not sure Lily. It was a girl though, she had a child with her. She kept screaming! She sounded so sad, Lily! I bet he killed her! And the baby!" cried James. He didn't know why he cared about the mystery woman and her child so much, but he felt his heart break at the thought of it.

Lily didn't say anything for a moment, for that had been her dream too. She didn't know what to think of it.

He looked up at Lily and asked, "Lily? You don't think it was _real_ do you?"

"Why, of course not. It's- it's just a dream. You'll probably forget it in a few days time, I hope!" She wanted to think that it was just a dream, but like James had said, it just seemed so real!

Lily ignored these thoughts and asked, "James? Do you know the time?" James looked around for a moment before pulling out a watch and saying, "Oh! We'll have to skip breakfast! Potions is starting now!"

Lily quickly picked up her things, wandering how time had gone by so fastly! She summoned there bags while they were running, to save the trip up to the common room, and stuffed all her books into her bag. She had to sprint to keep up with James's run, but they managed to make it only five minutes late.

When they entered the classroom, they saw Slughorn had put everyone into pairs. Alice was partnered with Remus, Sirius was partnered with Severus, and Peter was partnered with Frank.

Slughorn's face broke into a grin when he saw Lily, and he said, "Ah! Miss Evans! I'll let this one slip, you being one of the best in the class!" Normally Lily would have been embarrassed of the public praise, but she knew it was saving her and James's butts.

Slughorn looked at James for a moment, and looked as if he was going to say something. Lily quickly interjected and said, "Sorry professor, my bag split and James was helping me gather up my things while I fixed it."

It was a rather good story too, for her bag was packed to the top. Slughorn simply smiled and replied, "Well, then that's quite alright. Try less books less time though!" Slughorn chuckled, "You will be paired with Mr. Potter today."

Lily nodded and her and James headed to a table at the back. Once they sat, James leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Nice save, Red."

Lily only laughed at the silly name and continued listening to Slughorn's speech. Every now and then, she'd catch James staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't going to lie, she too had been caught staring every once in a while. But she couldn't help it, she wanted to know what had changed. What made him lose interest!

Both of them were pulled from their train of thought when Slughorn announced, "Ok! Is everyone ready to brew our potion?" Slughorn finished with a smile.

James's eyes searched the board to see what they were brewing and was glad to see that Slughorn had finally remembered to write it down. He certainly didn't want to explain why he wasn't paying attention.

He saw Lily get up and go over to the supplies table, and quickly followed. They were brewing the Cure for Boils today. It was first year stuff, but it was Slughorn's birthday tomorrow so he decided to go easy on them. Which also meant that there would be a party.

Once they got all their supplies, Lily struck conversation with James.

"So James, what are your plans today?" James didn't really think they had any, considering it was there first day, so he just shrugged.

Lily looked down at the potion and said, "Well, would you like to come to Slughorns's party with me tomorrow tonight? Since me, Remus, Alice, and Frank were invited, and we can all bring a guest, I thought that maybe Remus could bring Peter, Alice could bring Sirius, and I could bring you. Frank'll find someone else." She finished with a smile.

First a look of disbelief, then a broad smile spread across James's face. "Of course I'd like to go with you! What time is it?"

Lily smiled over at him. "It's at seven. Funny how on the second day of school we have a party with a teacher!" They both laughed, but, they had parties every day! They were having one tonight, too. Celebrating the first day back at school! Lily was still terribly upset that as soon as they got back she missed her first lesson.

James too, was distracted by his thoughts. So much that he accidently added _all _of the crushed snake fangs. The potion began to bubble wildy and began boiling over. When it had stopped bubbling and everyone thought it was alright, James and Lily peered into the caludron. Just when they did, the potion blew up in their face's! Green slime ran down Lily's creamy complection, and all that could be heard over Lily's screams was Sirius's howls of laughter.

The glare on Slughorn's face was hard to miss. Lily didn't wait for Slughorn to say anything, she bolted out of the calss room so fast she could have been a snitch! James quickly followed her, gasping out his apologies as he did so. James, having long, strong legs, quickly caught up with her. He and her were both covered in slime from the waist up, hair dripping green. The green was not bright, like Lily's lovely eyes. But a deep, dark, green. Ugly.

"Lily! I'm so sorry!" James was holding on to her shoulders while he spoke, only then did she notice that she was starting to laugh wildy. It made her look mad, it did. With her laughing histarically and crying.

Puzzled by the action, James said, "Er, Lily? What exactly is so funny? I just embarrassed us in front of the whole class."

Lily only cried harder and continued to laugh. "James! Go- oh! Come with me!"

Lily grabbed his hand and ran to the girls bathroom, she didn't even pause before pulling him in and shutting the door. They ran over to the mirror, and what James saw was quite a shock!

There was a _giant _boil in the center of his forehead! James looked over at Lily and saw that she had calmed down now. He began questioning, "How did _this_ happen? That was the _cure _for boils!"

Now they were both crying, for Lily now had one on her chin! It was really rather funny though, for every few seconds, they would stop crying abruptly and laugh like a mad person! After Lily whiped away a few stray tears, from laughing or crying James didn't know, she looked around calmy and said, "James... I think we ought to go to the hospital wing." James didn't know how one second, she was crying and laughing histarically! Next, she was calmly walking out of the girls bath- James was in the girls bathroom! He had been too shocked to even notice! James quickly ran out and followed Lily to the hospital wing.

James laughed, "Well that was... dramatic." Lily only smiled and said, "So how did you like the girls bathroom?"

James blushed and murmered something about it smelling like flowers.

When they entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomphrey ran over and yelped, "What on _earth_ happened! Why, you're all covered in slime!"

"It's actually the cure for boils.." James stated.

She clucked her tongue at them and replied, "Come, come. Luckily, Slughorn's prepared for this incedent, gave me some just before you lot filled in his class."

She led them over to a hospital bed and they both sat down on the end. She handed them the potion, which was now a murky brown and smelt of pumpkin. They both took a spoon of the potion and waited for the boils to go away.

They spent the next hour or so talking. Talking about everything from friends to family, family to Hogwarts, Hogwarts to pets, to several other things. By the time the boils had gone, (They had been given a special cream to speed up the process.), it was time for Herbology, with the Slytherins.

They left, hoping that nothing else humiliating would take place again.

* * *

I finally managed to make a longer chapter! Haha, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed:) [~LilyFlower616~]


	6. Sorry!

Ok, so I'm sorry to post a trick chapter, but there's something I need to say. I'm really sorry about mistakes like to/two/too and wandering/wondering. I don't have word on my computer, just notes, and it doesn't have any spelling/grammar check. I apologize for not checking for mistakes before I post, but I promise to from now on. Please continue reading and reviewing, and don't be afraid to be harsh! I like to be criticized. It helps me fix my mistakes! Thank you very much to the person who pointed this out, for I need to be less careless. New chapters will be up soon hopefully. Thank you all for enjoying!:)

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,

[~LilyFlower616~]


	7. Safe and Sound

_I was sitting. Leaned up against a wall, my shoulders hunched over the bundle I was holding. Inside the bundle of blankets, was a beautiful baby boy, his raven black hair messy, emerald eyes wide in fright. I looked up frantically when I heard dull thuds pounding down the hallway. I knew this house well. He was already coming up the stairs, I looked down at the little bundle of joy and didn't know what to do. I could still hear him coming down the hall. Could picture his messy raven hair, glasses askew. Terror lacing over his exquisite features. The words seemed to roll out of my mouth when I said, "Shh, you're alright. Just close your eyes, no one can hurt you."_

_My eyes snapped to the door when I heard the door knob jiggle. "Lily!" They screamed, but his voice was hushed with a quick, muffled shout. Moments later, a tall figure in a black cloak busted open the door. I jumped up, he had me backed against the babies crib. "__Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead —_" I pleaded.

_He stood still and said loudly, "__This is my last warning —_"

_"__Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..._"

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Lily sat up quickly and said, "The killing curse!" Her heart was beating wildly as she thought it over. So it _had, _been her! Was this just a dream? Who was Harry? Who was the dark figure? Voldemort? A death eater?

She couldn't understand why she had been having these dreams so often! It was only the second time, but dreams were a one time deal right?_ Was,_ it a dream? She lay there in her bed, sheets scrunched down to her hips, shaking with the horror of the dream moments before. She looked at her clock, and saw that it was still an hour earlier than she normally got up.

Scared to go to sleep, Lily got up, straightened out her nightgown, and decided to take a shower. She went over to her trunk and pulled out her robes.

Her small feet padded across the floor as she tried not to disturb her fellow roommates. Lily, Alice, Marlene, Mary, and Delilah shared a dormitory together. Lily often thought of them as close family members, sisters, really.

Once in the bathroom, she undressed and turned on the water. As she scrubbed her shampoo and conditioner into her hair, she thought of the dream. She just had to know who that was; who had murdered her and maybe even the baby, who the man running down the hall had been, everything. She knew this man must've been important to her, because every time she thought about it, she felt a pang of sadness in her heart. It was like she was hearing her one true love die. For all she knew, she could've been! But, she didn't want to think of such a thing right now, so she simply folded her thoughts and tucked them neatly into a little drawer in her head.

She finished her shower rather quickly, then dressed. She put on her school robes and used her wand to quickly dry her hair. She didn't know why, but she felt an odd feeling that she should go down to breakfast today, she usually just grabbed something from the kitchens, so it was quite a shock when everyone saw her. There were a great amount of people, other than her friends Alice, Marlene, Mary, and Delilah. They also waited for lunch.

She looked around, and saw that none of her other friends seemed to be there. Of course, she liked everyone, and they seemed to like her, but she was comfortable with few people. She looked towards the end of the Gryffindor table and saw James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus huddled together. It looked rather awkward, as James was on the other side of the table though.

Lily walked to the end of the table and sat down next to James. His eyes drifted to her and he murmured a 'hello'. Then he seemed to realize who it was and his head snapped back to look at her. His hazel eyes widened and he exclaimed. "_Lily?_" She only chuckled and replied, "Well, yes. That would be me."

"Oi!" Sirius interrupted, "Red! What are you doing down here?" Shocked. Lily didn't think it would be such a big deal!

"Well, Black, people tend to come down to breakfast."

Sirius's head shook and he said, "No, not you. Not after James here decided to propose to you ever day at breakfast."

And this is why Lily never went to breakfast anymore.

James blushed and looked down. "Shut it, Pads."

"Yeah, shut it.." Lily was rather embarrassed at the memory.

Lily coughed and looked up to Remus, "So Remus, did you like the book I lent you?"

Lily and Remus always talked about books. It had made them rather close over the years. Another thing that James was jealous about.

"Oh, it was great Lily. Although I didn't really like how they played off the wolf, they're rather nice creatures you know." Lily looked at him rather questionably, while Sirius howled and said, "Yeah, Moony's a really wolf man."

This earned several chuckles from the boys.

"Okay?" Lily flicked a piece of hair away from her eyes and grabbed a piece of toast.

She looked down the table. "James, could you pass the jam please?" James looked up and grabbed the jam, he handed it to her and smiled.

"Sure."

It was rather odd, how every time I said something to him, he acted like it was Christmas!

"So Red," Sirius started, "What made you change your mind about us?" He had a little cheeky grin on his features.

"What exactly makes you think I've changed my mind about you, Black?"

She loved when that happened. She could rarely think of anything to match Sirius' come backs. She was really lousy at it. But that was Lily Evans, she was good with few things. Including- being the brightest witch of her age, and getting perfect marks on everything. Sirius immediately had a reply to all of her retorts, but it was worth a shot. She waited for him to answer, but he as interrupted by a sudden interruption from Slughorn. Of course, it was the day of the party, and Lily had invited James.

Normally, this would be a very ridiculous thing to even think- for _everyone,_ knew the pair had hated each other. But, it had all changed this year. And that was when James remembered he hadn't yet told Sirius, Remus, and Peter that Lily had invited him.

He agreed to tell them on the way to potions.

Slughorn coughed and said,"Ah, yes. I see you all have gotten my birthday presents?" Truthfully, no one ever bothered to get him one, he just wanted to boast. Slughorn chuckled, "Well, remember! Only my best potions students have been invited, and you must _all_ bring a guest!" Slughorn winked and then continued. "As I was saying, the selected students and their, ah, shall we say dates? Yes, well, the selected students and their dates shall be due at seven o'clock sharp. Bring a present or not, doesn't matter. But I'd prefer you did!" Oh, how this man was full of himself.

"Well, go on to your classes now!" James told the others to wait and let Lily walk ahead.

He turned to the boys and said, "Oi, guess who's going to the party as Lily's date?" He had a cheeky grin devouring his face.

Sirius howled with laughter, "Oi, that's a good one, Prongs." He continued to laugh.

James not so gently slapped him on the top of the head. "Hey! I'm serious! _Lily Evans_ invited _me_ to go to a party as her _date!_"

The boys only looked at him with a mix of shock and joy.

"Oh, and she had another idea so we could all go. Something about how since her, Alice, and Frank are all going, they could take us as their dates! You may look a tad- er, bendy, but, no one will suspect a thing if Frank walks up to you and asks you to go with him." Sarcasm- it was James' foreign language.

The boys started laughing and were about to comment on the matter when Slughorn rapped James on the shoulder and said, "Planning on being late for my class again, are we?"

Slughorn had hated James ever since he had changed his crystallized pineapple into a salt sculpture in fourth year. Slughorn made the mistakes of taking a large bite out of it.

James looked back up at Slughorn and said sincerely, "Oh, _never_. Potions is going to be my _life. Forever._ I couldn't bare to miss another minute of it!" And with that, he bounced merrily down the hallway, a giggling Peter and Remus following, while Sirius attempted to sneak down to the kitchens. Poor bloke- couldn't go minutes without a full stomach!

James and the others arrived in potions class moments later. Like always, Evans was paired up with Snivellus, the foul Slytherin that Lily had befriended when she found of her magical powers. His slimy, black, oily hair, his crooked nose- made Lily look even more beautiful. Of course she was always beautiful. James stared at her long red curls for hours, wondering what it would be like to just run his fingers through them. Her emerald green eyes! Oh, how James wanted to stare into them for hours! Her light rosy ski- James was interrupted when he saw he head slowly turn to the back of the class room.

She stared at him, then seemed to notice that she had been caught. She blushed and looked down, only to look up seconds later and give him a small grin. James eagerly returned the grin, only to see Snivellus jerk her shoulder so she would acknowledge him, too. James could see the large hand print coming down from the sleeve of her short-sleeved shirt. A flash of anger flashed through him, and his eyes shot daggers into his back. He wondered if this happened often, or if it was new. But he saw Lily quickly check her arm, a streak of pain in her eyes.

Had he really grabbed her that hard? He watched her back throughout class, as the red welt slowly turned a light shade of purple, growing in size.

How had she not said something? How could she take this? How could _he_ do it? Lily was amazing, dammit!

He decided he would do something about this later. Man, it was only the first week and he had already managed to dump the Cure for Boils all over Lily _and_ Snivellus had wounded her! What could he do to make it up to her? Of course he knew that it wasn't his fault Snape had grabbed her- well, maybe. Considering she was looking at _James_..

James barely payed attention to what he added to his cauldron, jotting down a note that they had a potions essay due- potions essay? On the _first week?_ James sighed.

"Oi mate, what's on your mind?" James looked up and saw Sirius talking to him, while watching Sarah Mackintires butt while she leaned over to pick up her crushed snake fang. That girl was _obsessed,_ with James. But he wasn't really into the whole, short skirt no shirt thing. He figured her skirt was rolled up atleast ten times, and her shirt three sizes too small and only half way buttoned.

He replied with, "Nothing, I just- look at Lily's arm. Okay?" He watched Sirius' eyes widen as his eyes roved her swollen shoulder. "One word- _Snivellus._"

Sirius and Lily had never really gotten along well, but Sirius was a great friend. He saw the anger in Sirius' eyes, almost as strong as the anger that had flashed through James'. Sirius' hand twitched to his pocket, the pocket concealing his wand.

"Oi." He shook his head, telling him to wait to discuss it later.

By the time potion class had ended, James had managed to melt his cauldron twice. He was _great_ at potions! Sniv and Lily were so damned _distracting!_ He was walking down the hall when he saw Lily slowly drifting towards the kitchens. They had Charms next- Lily never missed a class!

James ignored Sirius' protests, and went after Lily. Snape couldn't be _that_ strong, could he? Maybe after all the years of considering becoming a death eater, he had picked up a few tricks- or maybe a few muscles too.

He turned the corner and found himself in the room of requirement. Had they been walking that long? He went in after Lily and saw her standing in front of a mirror, her hand on her shoulder.

He gently coughed, and when she didn't hear him, said, "Lily? Lily, are you alright?"

Lily quickly attempted to pull her sleeve down, only to remember that she had on short sleeves.

She stuttered with her words before saying softly, almost a whisper, "He- he didn't mean to do it. He just, he doesn't like to be ignored. I was being inconsiderate."

God, the bloke acted like they were dating, for crying sake!

"Lily." He said, rather fiercely. "You can't let him do that to you. I don't care if he says it's an accident, because he's a liar."

James strode over to her and looked her in the eyes with the same intensity he had spoke with. He gently took her hand and lifted her arm up. She winced. He took out his wand a murmured a spell over her shoulder, he watched as it faded back to light pink, sinking down to normal size.

Lily looked at him, and did the most unexpected thing. She hugged him. It wasn't short either, she hugged him for several minutes. Crying. Crying from his care, from all the times Snape had injured her since they were children. He whispered one last thing before taking her to her next class-

"You don't have to worry about it anymore, ever. I promise."

* * *

**Ok, so. We're moving fast here(; Haha, I want the readers to see that, even though Lily doesn't like him like _that_, she loves him as a friend already. I want to prove that a girl and a guy _can _be just friends. Sorry for the late update. You can expect a new chapter soon, I think. :D 3 [~LilyFlower616~]**


	8. Dancing with Him

_"You don't have to worry anymore, ever. I promise."_

The words had been echoing through her ears all day, through out all of her lessons. Of course Lily didn't like him like _that_ but that didn't mean that she didn't think of him as a close friend. See- that was Lily's problem. She was too easily attached. She hated James and his friends only months ago, and now she thought of them all closely. It was insane! They hadn't even been back at school for a week and it had been horrid! Well, other than making all those friends, but she_ had_ been friends with Remus already.. That wasn't the point. She felt so rushed! It seemed as though she had been in school for two _months_ rather two _days!_ She just needed to figure things out- before they got too far. Was it wise to have befriended James, Sirius, and Peter? Was it wise to believe Sev when he said he didn't mean to harm her? Was it-

"Oi! Looking a bit mad there, Red." Lily jumped at the announcement of Sirius' voice in her ear.

"What time is it?" The party must be starting soon, everyone was already dressed. How long had she been sitting there?

Sirius glanced at his watch. "Uh, around six forty-five.." Lily nodded. Ok it wasn't se- six forty-five? She needed to be there before the party started! She wanted to speak with Professor Slughorn!

Lily ran up the steps of the common room and into her dormitory. She quickly pulled out her light, emerald green dress. Strapless, it came down to her knees. Flaring out slightly, it looked rather attractive on her. She got out her small ballet flats and quickly combed through her hair. She hated dressing up- but it was required for the party, of course. Her fiery curls were left down today, half of it pulled up with a small emerald clip in her hair.

She ran back downstairs and searched for James. She spotted him, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, and Frank standing by the door.

She walked over to them and said, "Can we go now? I'd like to put in a word with Slughorn before he's too busy," But no one answered, they were all staring at her, eyes wide. Lily crossed her arms. She didn't look _that_ bad did she?

"What? Do I look that bad?"

James seemed dumbfounded when he said, "You look..aboslutely _gorgeous._" James looked at her and then blushed before saying,"You look very nice, Lily."

The others nodded in agreement, maybe green really_ was_ her color.

The seven of them headed down to Slughorns after picking up Marlene. Everyone was required to bring a date, so Lily took James, Alice took Sirius, Remus took Marlene, and Frank took Peter. Poor Frank.

James and Lily walked ahead of the others- discussing what James should expect of the party. He asked if it would be one of those boring old, Death Day parties. Lily explained that Slughorn served Butterbeer, _loads_ of cake and candy, and several other things he most likely shouldn't have been serving. Normally he didn't invite younger students, but Lily had attended since her fourth year. Slughorn had given a particular liking to Lily, since her first potions lesson several years ago. He knew she would become an extraordinary witch- why, her potions were the finest in the class! Severus had come in a close second, but his foul personality wasn't very appealing to his rather cheerful, easy going life style. Lily, on the other hand, was no witch to mess with when she was set on doing something. She was fun- when she wasn't busy. She was lazy- when there wasn't work to do. She was cheerful- when Potter wasn't around. Lily was a lot of things, and quite a difficult book to read.

They arrived at the big wooden doors that led into the chambers. Slughorn cast a heating charm on it every time he hosted a party, making it warm and toasty. The only problem was that he tended to get a tad drunk, he was a rather cocky man- believing that all his potions would work. The day before he hosted a party, he'd make a potion- a potion the color of honey, and would drink three cups through out the day. He had once explained to Lily, that this potion was proven to work. Him being the only proof. He said it would keep him sober. That he wouldn't even want a single drink of alcohol. But alas, he was wrong. Year after year, he got drunk. And year after year, he had made a move on Lily. He'd wobble over to her, his drink sloshing in his cup. Words slurring together on his thick tongue. He'd never, as to say, _violated,_ her in any way. But he did sling an arm around her shoulder, dance a little oddly with her.

As they walked into the chambers, she saw a look of aw slowly spread across James's features. He eyes reflecting the twinkling lights that hung from the shadows, like glittering jewels. His raven hair shone in the lights, like black coals in a fire. His glasses were splashing off colors, the reflections catching her eye as they danced on his glasses, running across them softly. His jaw slowly slacked, his eyes still widening. Lily had had the same reaction the first time she came. And it seemed that both James, Peter, and Sirius were in quite a state of shock.

Remus came up beside her, startling her. He chuckled and murmured softly, "I think my Marauders have gone a bit loony by all of these twinkling lights!" He finished the last part in a very girly voice, mocking that boys. Apparently they had heard him, for when she looked over next they were staring at Remus with a look that screamed of mischief.

"Not tonight boys."I mutter softly. Pulling James along with me as I searched for the butterbeer. She walked slowly, even now, after all the parties she had been invited to down here in the chambers, she was still a little in aw that the chambers could be changed from a cold, hard surfaced, bone chilling room- to a room full of warmth, light, and the most beautiful colors she had ever seen. The robes and dresses worn reflected off each other, leaving a rainbow appearance. The velvety curtains were draped over the walls, giving the room a faint sunset glow.

We reach the refreshment table and I grab two bottles, handing one to James. "Only reason I come to these parties, half the time." I say bored already.

James gives me a look, as to say, _Well that's ridiculous! _He speaks slowly, as if I'm a child again. "Why? You do realize that we could go to Hogsmeade at any point in time? Day or night?"

I look at him in shock, wondering what he means. "But.. there's only the one way out of Hogwarts. The doors are locked. There aren't any other ways unless you were to break the rules."

James only laughs, shakes his head. Of course James had secret ways of getting out of the school. That's how they were so great in engineering all of these pranks. _Now all I need is to figure out where these secret passages are!_ I thought, smiling at the thought of finally catching them in the act._  
_

Some wizard band was playing in the background. She didn't know which, but she liked it. James seemed to notice, and gently tugged on her hand, asking to dance.

Lily sighed and went forward. She was a terrible dancer, and she soon found out that so was he. After a moment, James slipped his feet under hers and began walking in a circle, Lily standing on his feet.

They swayed back and forth, and James began singing softly. I laughed, a small ring of bells, "You're a terrible singer, but I love this song." James only laughed with me, silently drinking in the sound of my voice. Lily lay her head softly on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Noting that maybe, maybe he was decent guy. Maybe she would become as close to him as she was to Remus.

What she didn't know, was that James was thinking those same thoughts. Only he, he was hoping that maybe he'd be even _closer_ to her. Maybe there'd be a chance of love for them. But, for now he'd settle for her friendship. It was the best thing he had gotten from her yet.

They danced for several more songs, before Slughorn came over to chat with Lily about the newest potion ingredients he had received this year. Lily managed to slip away from him, she and James happy to be with the others for the night.

Lily, Alice, and Frank chatted quietly about school work and such. While the Marauders talked about the up coming pranks for the school year. _Already trying to start some sort of disaster for Snape, I'm betting._ Lily thought to herself. She knew James had it in for Severus, and the other way around.

They night went by in a blur. Lily danced with several people- Sirius, Remus, Frank, Peter, Slughorn, Gregory Splanch (a seventh year Hufflepuff, Headboy. He had his eye on Lily, and she had to admit he was quite good looking.), and Severus. But they quickly broke apart, the awkwardness heating her skin like paper to a flame.

Only at midnight, did they leave. Lily's feet sore from all of the dancing. Her thoughts drifted from the moment when she had danced with Sirius, twirling in and out of his arms, laughing loudly; to when she danced with Remus, a swift movement of dips and swings; when she danced with James, her head on his chest, standing on his feet; and then when she danced with Gregory, his shaggy dark brown hair dangling in his eyes- liquid blue eyes the color of the ocean piercing her emerald green ones with a strong passion- much like how James looked at her. His muscular arms wrapped around her petite frame, and he smiled at her the whole time. Lily couldn't wait until she saw him again. Of course several people liked Lily, but every time she had went on a date James had hexed them into the hospital wing.

By the time Lily got up to her dormitory, she hadn't even realized that she had walked up all those stairs, hugged her friends good night, and lay down in her pajamas, mind hazy with dreams of dancing. Dancing on beautiful clouds of silk, light pink and puffy. Her feet sinking into the surface of them, leaving petite shoe prints in it as the clouds turned to snow. While she dreamt, she slept on the soft pillow of snow. Thinking of the possibilities of tomorrow. The possibilities of her dreams.

* * *

**Not my best chapter. But, I wanted to get this posted while I could, because I don't have internet at my house. The bill hasn't been paid, so I'm doing all I can. I'll try to update when I can, but it gets kind of hard. Thank you to my faithful readers, please read and review 3 [~LilyFlower616~]**


	9. Like a Nightmare

Okay,** sorry for switching from to third person and back the last few chapters. It should be in third person from now on. Sorry about that though, this is the first chapter I've written during the day, aha. Also really sorry for the delay. My internet's been you guys, please read and review.**

* * *

Lily slept quite peacefully that night. And she continued to sleep better, every night, waiting for the hopes and possibilities of tomorrow.

Months had went by since the party. She had begun to see Gregory more- but James less. He never asked her out anymore or anything. Lily was slightly happy for the space, but also kind of missed that constant. That's what James was- her constant.

And as Lily slept, on the night of her fifth month at Hogwarts, she dreamt of him. He kept telling her these stories- these love stories. He had pulled her close-

Then it changed- she was in the nightmare again, she ran to the babies room and locked the door. She had memorized the dream by now, but it still frightened her after all these months- little did she know, James often experienced these dreams, too.

She jumped up in her bed, shaking the dream off of her mind. She had it atleast once a week- saw the life drain her eyes, as she watched the blood thirsty creacher loom over her dead body. While He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, watched her baby boy. His eyes wide in fright. Crying. She saw the words roll off his snake-like lips and the jet of green light rushed onto the boys body- but then she'd wake up.

Lily shook her head once more- rubbing her eyes and looking around the room. She looked at the shimmering lights flooding in from the windows- saw the sun reaching upwards, yearning to be at the top. She jumped out of bed and began to get ready for school- just like every day. Every normal day.

* * *

James woke up with a sheet of sweat coating his upper lip and forhead.

Sirius was crouched over him- his eyes watching James with a look of concern etched in. James was too scared to get mad at him for it though, instead he only closed his eyes for a moment and got up.

Sirius was still crouched beside his bed when he came out of the bathroom. James looked at him and said, "What are you looking at, Padsy?"

He looked back and James and whispered, "You were screaming in your sleep again James.."

_Again? _James thought, _What did I give away? Does Sirius know that in my dreams I have a child with a stranger? Completely bonkers, I'm sounding._

James looked at Sirius for a moment. Then saw Remus and Peter standing by the door way, Frank already on his way to breakfast.

Peter shrugged forwards and said, "James, are you alright? You kept screaming for, for, we don't really know who, to get away from, from Harry? Who's Harry, James?"

Suddenly James could remember the whole dream, how he and Lily were married, Voldemort was trying to kill him. Lily. And their lovely child Harry.

_Snap out of it!_ James thought, _You and Lily aren't married! You'll never have a child with her! She has a ruddy boyfriend! Merlin James, you _are_ bonkers!_

James quickly faked a laugh and said, "Oh, don't be a wanker, Peter. It was just some stupid nightmare. Let's just get ready." The others looked convinced, but Sirius could tell that James was lying.

Once the four boys were ready, they walked down to the Common Room, where they found Lily and Alice waiting for them. Probably for Frank.

Alice hopped off of the couch and flew over to Sirius, "Where's Frank? Is he sick? Oh-"

"Calm down you little pixie, he already went to breakfast." Sirius walked ahead of her and they all followed through the portrait hole. James saw Alice talking to Sirius again, and was frustrated that Lily chose to talk to_ Remus,_ instead of _him._

He watched Remus enviously as they entered the Great Hall. Peter, Sirius, and Remus sat down and James was about to sit by old Remy when Lily took the seat. He quickly nabbed the seat next to hers and tried to gain her attention. Remus shot James a look, as if to say sorry, but James knew it wasn't his fault. James was just about to talk to Lily when her boyfriend, Gregory came over. Lily shot up out of her seat and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Why, hello, Lily." Lily giggled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. James watched as he took Lily's hand and tugged it, gesturing they leave the Hall. _Probably going to snog in some broom closet_, James thought. Lily leaned over to Alice, whom was across the table, and whispered something in her ear. The two girls giggled before Lily leaned back across the table and took off running out of the Hall. Gregory followed, and in the moment he wished they could be together, more than he ever had before. James yearned to get up and run after her, but knew he couldn't.

James turned away from the sickening couple and began to spoon some oats into his mouth. He didn't want to think about Lily right now.

* * *

The first class of today was Potions with Slytherin. James watched as Lily and Severus walked in, and remembered the time he saw him grab her arm. How furious he had been.

James and Sirius were sitting behind Lily and Snivellus when he saw him shaking her arm. He only caught snips of what he was saying.

"Lily- listen to me!"

"Stop- Severus- we"

"He called you a Mudblood- no, you'll- Evans, no"

Then James tuned it out, not wanting detention for fighting Snivellus.

When Severus finally stopped, potions started. Today they were brewing Amortentia, the love potion.

James followed Lily up to the supplies closet and whispered, "Snivellus giving you shit again?"

Lily shot him a look and grabbed her supplies quickly before rushing back to her table, where Severus was ready to snap. "We'll talk about this later Lily."

To the end of Potions, James had made a spectacular batch. It was perfect, as good as Lilys was. Slughorn had the two of them come up and tell the class what they smelled.

Lily went forwards first, and her voice shook for some reason as she said, "I smell.. I smell leather, and, the woods, I smell leather, the woods, and- cinnamon."

James eyed her curiously as she wobbled to her seat, then began. "I smell flowers, citrus, and parchment."

They sat down, and Slughorn congratulated them on their potions. They packed their stuff, and Severus quickly rushed Lily out of the room.

James was quick to follow, but he lost them. Peter had the Marauder Map with him, and he was most likely already to their next class. James grudgingly walked to the next class, hoping that Lily would soon walk in.

* * *

"Severus.." Lily trailed off angrily. He had dragged her into an empty classroom. "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you, you, you- _filthy Mudblood._" Lily was taken aback by his mean words, and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Severus- what, what did I do?"

"Zabini was right about you, you're just getting me in trouble with the Dark Lord, you're filth, disgusting,a _disease._" Severus wasn't making any sense, and Lily ran towards him, pleading he stop.

He lashed out his wand and cried a some foreign spell, and Lily felt a deep pain cut across her torso. Her hand slapped to the wound and she felt a warm sticky liquid pouring out of it quickly. She choked out a cry, and she stumbled backwards, he tried to come forwards, but she quickly slapped him away, her blood pouring out of the space she had left in the open. The pain was unbearable, and as Severus ran out, Lily lay on the floor and curled up in a ball, wanting the dark to except her.

* * *

Charms was half way over and Lily still hadn't shown up. James was getting terribly worried. James nudged Peter with his elbow, and Peter rubbed the spot, whispering, "What was that for!" James replied, "Marauders Map. I need it." Peter handed it over, still rubbing his side.

James stuffed the map into his pocket and stood up, "Em, Professor? Professor, could I please go to the nurse? I'm not feeling well."

McGonagall eyed him suspiciously, before nodding. James shot up and ran into the hall, making sure no one was in sight when he pulled out the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," James murmured.

He gave the map a quick scan and saw that Lily was one floor up, a lone in an abandoned class room. He quickly yanked out his cloak, pulling it over his head as he ran up a set of stairs. He shot around the corner and looked up and down the hall. Pulling out the map he scanned it again and saw that in another two corners he'd find her, and when he got there, he didn't know what to expect.

James slowed to a fast walk and was alarmed by loud screams filling an abandoned classroom.

Wait- Lily was in there. James ran into there as fast as he could and could feel the blood drain from his face at the sight of Lily in a pile of blood. Her face was pale and there was a long jagged cut across her torso. He rushed forwards and leaned down next to her, his clothes soaked already. He gently picked her up and began to run down the hallway. It was difficult, but his fear powered his body to move faster, fast as he could to the Hospital Wing.

By the time he got to the floor of the Hospital Wing, James clean white shirt was a deep, dark red. Stained from Lilys blood. He quickly ran in and lay her on a vacant bed. "Help!" His hoarse voice called out. Immediately he saw Madame Ponmfrey rushing towards them, supplies in hand. Her face hardened when she saw the injury, and she set to work at once.

James slowly drifted out of the Hospital Wing, not knowing what to do. Only then did he realize that people were heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Their faces stared at James' bloody shirt as he walked back to Gryffindor Common room. Stopped by Sirius, whom he just shrugged off. He got to his dormitory before stripping down to his underwear and crawling into bed. He just wanted to wake up from this horrid nightmare he was having.

* * *

**Weren't expecting that one were you?**


End file.
